


Haunts You Deep

by FreakTruth



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Minho, Alpha Newt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Thomas
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakTruth/pseuds/FreakTruth
Summary: Janson got a tutor for his nephew Newt. And apparently there are a lot of stories in this tutor.詹森给自己的侄子纽特请了一个家教。这个家教身上显然有不少故事。





	Haunts You Deep

纽特冷眼看着那个坐在沙发上几乎被淋成落汤鸡的omega，心里没有一点怜惜之情。

诚实地说，omega那副样子确实很可怜。头发因为被雨淋湿而粘在额头上，一绺一绺的。柔软的嘴唇被冻得发白，但看起来依然很诱人。一层薄薄的湿透了的衬衫紧紧地贴在皮肤上，隐约可见身体的曲线。没有alpha会不被这副景色吸引。他的叔叔詹森显然是这之中的一个。

檀香木味的alpha此刻正略带殷勤地递给omega一杯热水和一条毛巾，omega礼貌地接过，双手捧着杯子，看起来十分乖巧。

“谢谢你来，托马斯。”是的，这个omega叫托马斯。很不幸，他是詹森给纽特请来的家教。詹森在当地还算颇具名声的独身alpha，这个omega也许还是詹森给自己物色的姘头，谁知道。

“这是我应该做的，詹森先生。”omega的声音非常温柔，含着一些怯懦。纽特翻了个白眼，他讨厌一切和他叔叔有关的人和事，无论这个omega长得多漂亮，只要和詹森沾了边，纽特就觉得他烦人不已。

“补习可以开始了吗？”纽特不耐烦地说着，一个正眼都没看托马斯，“你收拾好自己了就上来吧。”他说完头也不回地上了楼，把自己的房间门摔得震天响。托马斯眨了眨眼睛，尴尬又了然地轻轻叹气。

“请原谅我侄子的无礼。”詹森道着谦，语气圆滑老练。

托马斯腼腆地笑了笑：“没关系。”他简单地清理了身上的水珠，蜜糖色的眼睛看着纽特房间的方向，像在看着很远的地方。

***

纽特进屋后仰倒在床上，看着窗外的瓢泼大雨，脚后跟一下下地碰撞着床脚。

怪事，他心想，丹佛市的夏天一向干旱少雨，大概真的是老天爷和这个omega作对。他捞起地上的一颗网球，无聊地玩起了投掷游戏，网球被墙壁弹回，纽特稳稳地接住，又再次掷出去。门口传来“笃笃”的敲门声，这让纽特失手了，网球落到地上，弹了几下，滚到了床底。他低声咒骂了一句，接着说了一声：“进来。”

是托马斯，他换上了一身干爽的衣服，而纽特根本不想知道过程。omega显然被刚刚纽特的表现震慑不少，进来之后连手脚都不知道该往哪里放。他也什么都不说，关上了门就咬着嘴唇安静地站在角落里，好像受了天大的委屈似的。

纽特一骨碌爬起来，坐在自己的书桌前，打开了书本。而托马斯还站着没动。纽特回头看着他，恶声恶气地说：“你不该给我讲课吗？还不过来坐下？”他踢了踢自己旁边的椅子。

托马斯无辜地眨眼：“啊，是……是的。”他快步走到纽特旁边入座，两个人之间的距离比刚刚在楼下的时候近得多。这让独属于omega的香气侵袭了纽特的感官，蜜桃的甜香令他头昏脑涨。但下一秒他就注意到了不对劲的地方，在蜜桃的香味中，有着一丝轻微的苦涩。纽特虽然辨别不出这种苦味是什么，但这已经给了他足够的信息得出之后的结论。

——托马斯是一个二次分化过的omega。

这并不能唤起纽特的同情心。二次分化过的人多得是，他并不在意别人身上的遭遇。

“你有什么特别需要关照的科目吗？”托马斯温和地问。

纽特用笔的另一边敲了敲书本，托马斯凑上去看了看，是生物。那上面用彩笔划得满满的。

“这些是什么意思？”顺着托马斯的视线，纽特看到了被自己用蓝色的笔划上的字句。

“蓝色的是我正在努力搞明白的，”纽特说，接着指了指另一片颜色，“橙色的是我毫无头绪的。”

“那你明白的部分呢？”托马斯脱口而出，而纽特像看傻瓜似的看着他：“我明白的部分当然就不用笔划出来了。”

托马斯的眼睛睁大了一瞬，灯光让他琥珀似的眼睛晶亮无比：“对不起。”他有些局促，“只是，我有个……朋友，他也有类似的习惯。”托马斯在说到“朋友”那个词的时候，眼神温柔地完全不像是在谈论一个朋友。“如果让你不高兴了，对不起。”托马斯的语气很诚恳，他又看了看纽特的课本，十分耐心：“你想从哪一部分开始呢？”

纽特翻到一页，他漫不经心地说：“这里吧。”托马斯凑近，纽特闻到了他身上的另外一种味道，一股淡淡的奶味。这应该不是他身上信息素的味道。

托马斯看到纽特翻开的地方，“二次分化的诱因和结果”，那上面写着。托马斯抿了抿嘴唇，长长的睫毛微微颤动。他的嘴唇张开又合上，大概是在想办法让纽特能换一个地方。但他最后只是幅度不大地深呼吸，清了清嗓子，用他甜蜜的声音开始讲解：“二次分化是一种生理过程，在第一次分化之后才会有机会发生。一般来讲，当alpha或omega遭受重大挫折的时候，例如亲人离去、遭受自然灾害，他们都有可能进行二次分化。二次分化会在alpha或omega本来的信息素中形成一种新的味道，也就是我们常说的‘信息素疤痕’——”

“我能闻到，”纽特打断托马斯的话，他捉住托马斯的手腕，鼻子凑过去。托马斯动了动想要挣脱，没能成功。“我能闻到，你的信息素疤痕。”纽特拽着托马斯，顺着他的手腕闻下去，托马斯被迫身体前倾，“你本身很甜，它有点苦。”纽特看着托马斯评价道，“告诉我，它是什么？”

托马斯拒绝与纽特对视，也拒绝回答这个问题。

纽特低笑一声：“你瞧，我只是个好奇的学生。老师不应该利用身边一切资源给学生展现最典型的例子吗。”纽特顿了顿，“包括，他自己。”

托马斯感到一阵压迫感，他毫无自觉地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，留下一层水光。

“是莲子。”托马斯最终说，“所以，是的，你会感觉到苦味。”

纽特得到了答案，却依然没有放开托马斯：“你知道，虽然书上是那样写的，但我们都明白，对于一个omega来说，什么最容易造成二次分化，对吧。”纽特好像胜券在握般地笑了，他牢牢地盯着托马斯的眼睛，看着对方此刻有些慌乱却在努力佯装镇定的神态，感觉蛰伏在体内的alpha本能躁动不堪。

“被自己的alpha抛弃，托马斯，这是最容易让omega二次分化的事。”他宣判似的说出这句话，满意地看着托马斯的脸色变得苍白无比。omega用尽全身的力气甩开了这个年轻alpha的手，他剧烈地喘气，在试图平复着什么。过了片刻，他站起身，语速飞快：“也许今天并不适合我们继续下去，改天我再来吧。我会和詹森先生重新定好时间。”托马斯急匆匆地想要逃离，他的手才刚刚握到门把就被纽特捉住按在了头顶，他整个人被纽特翻了个面压在门上，肩膀被纽特的另一只手攥住。

托马斯低着头，并不想看纽特。他这几天的精神不太好，实在是不想陷入和一个年轻alpha的争执。若放在以前他或许还会狠狠地教训纽特一顿，但生活早已教会他妥协。年轻的alpha气息很近，是新鲜啤酒的味道，充满着青少年特有的活力和冲劲。最重要的是，alpha的信息素很纯净，没有杂质，没有……疤痕。托马斯敏感地皱了皱鼻子，他现在的情况不太适合接触到酒精，哪怕只是信息素。

纽特居高临下地看着托马斯，轻飘飘地说：“你要是想攀上我叔叔，可不能这么怠慢我啊。”

omega抬起头，无辜的眼睛看着纽特，纽特被那双澄澈的眼睛盯得一阵心虚。托马斯没有别的动作，好像在消化纽特这句话的意思。等他理解了之后，他的脸色变了，不再是刚刚的苍白，而是变得红润起来。大概因为愤怒，纽特猜想。托马斯奋力地拧着身子想甩开纽特，但是没有成功。

“我只是詹森先生雇来的家教，其他任何事情，都和我没有关系。”托马斯的眼睛发红，是真的被纽特的话气到了。纽特莫名地觉得愧疚，他自己都没意识到自己放松了手下的力道。托马斯抓住这个机会，像条鱼一样从纽特手下溜走了。

纽特看着大开的房门和空荡荡的手，眯起眼睛，神色晦暗不明。他刚刚是差点对叔叔请来的omega产生同情了吗，这简直荒唐透顶。

他重重地呼出一口气，攥紧了拳头。走着瞧吧，他对自己说。

TBC


End file.
